Does the Devil lie?
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: Set after The Satan Pit. Satan's words haunt him, and the Doctor has to face the prospect of losing Rose Tyler. Please Read and Review. ON HIATUS.
1. Won't break me down

This is my first non-oneshot Doctor who story, so please be kind, and patient. Set after The Satan pit, and it shows how the Doctor struggles with knowing Rose's ultimate fate, and he tries to cope with eventually losing her. So anyway: Enjoy! And please Review :D

Disclaimer- If I owned Doctor who, surely I would not have 'killed' Rose off! Cause I mean Drose 4ever! lol

--

**Rose's thoughts**

_Doctor's thoughts_

Does the devil lie?

"Doctor?" Rose asked half suspicious, half concerned at the Doctor's vacant expression.

"Hmm?" The Doctor replied, not taking his eyes of the control panel, the sombre expression remaining. Rose was confused, they had beaten the so called devil, and had been reunited, She would expect him to be his chirpy, hyper self, sprinting around the console, a cheeky smile fixed onto his face, flipping various dials, and switches, while she laughed at him, with all the love in the world. And yet here he was, standing, fixed on the spot, with no expression whatsoever.

"Somethings bothering you." Rose stated confidently, with her voice still laced with concern. The doctor looked at her, his eyebrows raised. For a second, Rose swore she saw sadness sweep his features.

"What?" He squeeked."No, theres not! Why would you think that." The Doctor was under pressure and Rose liked it. She smirked, before returning to the serious matter.

"I can always tell Doctor." Rose retorted smugly, before pointing to her head. "Women's instict."

"Well your instinct is wrong, because I'm fine." The Doctor replied his eyes returning the the console of the TARDIS. Rose rolled her eyes and slumped back into one of the chairs.** Why can't he just tell me?! **She thought before a thought popped into her mind, and another smirk graced her features. The doctor's eyes flicked up to Rose momentarily, to see her brown eyes pleading, and staring into his, her lips forming into a slight pout.

"Oh no no no! Your not gonna crack me with that puppy dog...thing. No no no!" The Doctor stated, before looking back down, because, although he would never admit it, it was having an effect on him. Rose was not gonna give up yet. Rose leaped from her seat to join the Doctor. She pressed up against him, while her expression remained the same. She could see the Doctor was begining to crack, as he tried to subtly scoot away from her. Rose only followed and fluttered her long lashes at him.

"So..you wanna tell me whats wrong Doctor?" Rose asked sweetly, placing her hands on his shoulder. Just when she was sure he was gonna crack, he swiftly moved away, leaving Rose to stumble.

"No! Theres nothing wrong with me! So just...just leave me alone!" The Doctor shouted, as Rose drew back, shocked at how angry she had made him, she had never seen him so mad. Rose looked at his face, which had not yet softened, and suddenly became angry herself.

"Fine!" She replied in a tone undifferent to his, and stomped off to her room. The Doctor sighed and slumped into a free chair, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair . He hadn't meant to be so mean to her, but he couldn't, under no circumstances tell her what was wrong. Seeing as she was the main problem...sort of. _I mean how in hell, no don't say hell, that just makes things a whole lot worse, if thats possible. Okay so how in...heaven? Yeah that works. How in heaven am I supposed to tell Rose, wonderful, sweet Rose Tyler, that I lied. That the Devil was not wrong. That in fact everything he told her was devastatingly true. How could I ever tell her that she may not make it to her next birthday. How can I possibly tell her that. I mean even if I did tell her the truth, what Am I supposed to say: "Hey Rose, I'm sorry, but your going to die..."? _And how was the Doctor going to face the arising concept of losing his one and only Rose Tyler?

--

Will Rose forgive the Doctor for being so mean to her? Will the Doctor tell Rose the truth? Find out soon! Hope you liked, please review :D


	2. Incurable pain

Hey, Chapter two is here! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who...yet lol

--

Does the devil lie?

**Rose's thoughts**

_Doctor's thoughts_

--

The Doctor softly knocked on Rose's bedroom door, hoping she would forgive him. They was no reply so he knocked again. His 900 year old body was in internal pain. He knew for a fact that the Devil had not lied, and that Rose would face her end...soon. That was just the thing, he didn't know when she would die, or what would cause it, therefore, the Doctor was un-able to prevent it. Any decision the Doctor made from now on could cause her farewell. Still no answer. _Arggh I shouldn't have had a go at her. I can't have her die with her hating me._ Tears welled in the Doctor's eyes, as he knocked on the door again, this time with more force.

"Rose, please let me in, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you." He pleaded, still with no reply, the Doctor decided he had no choice but to go in. He opened the door, to find a peacful Rose lying on her bed asleep. A frown graced her face, and mascara stains showed that she had been crying. The doctor sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, and both his hearts ached, at the thought of losing her. _I can't lose her, I won't be able to take it, I've lost too many people. _His hand reached out to stroke her smooth blonde hair. Suddenly Rose's beautiful, brown eyes flickered open, and soon widened when she saw the doctor sitting before her. Rose smiled slightly , feeling his hand in her hair. The shcoked, and scared look on the Doctor's face was enough to make her giggle, and she did, before remembering she was angry at him for the horrible way he treated her. Her face features hardened, and she abruptly turned onto her side away from him.

"Do you always perv on your companions when they sleep?" Rose asked bitterly, but istantly regretted it. She heard the doctor sigh.

"Rose.."He began but the words seemed to disapear from his head." Um...well..." Rose smirked, and turned back to him.

"Wow, the Doctor speechless, I thought I'd never see the day." She smiled biting her lip. The Doctor smiled also. _I'm gonna miss her sense of humour._ His face fell a little. "See, that face! You can't tell me that nothings bothering you Doctor!" Rose pressed the earlier issue. The Doctor sighed, seemingly beaten. _I'm gonna have to tell her..._

"Okay..." He began, earning a beaming smile from Rose, who loved the fact she had finally defeated him. Suddenly the phone rang shrilly and both of there heads whipped to the side."...I'll get it!!" The doctor ran out of the room, like lightning, leaving Rose shocked and annoyed. She jumped off the bed and followed him.**Oh , he's not getting out of it that easily!** She finally arrived in the console room, to where the Doctor was holding out the phone, with a unpleasant look on his face.

"Your Mother." He stated. Rose smirked and took the phone from him.

"Don't think I'm finished with you mister!" She said pointing at the Doctor while he smiled nervously. Rose finally answered the phone "Hello?...Mum, whats wrong?...okay just calm down...who?...oh don't worry i'll sort 'im out!" She hung up the phone and stomped to the TARDIS doors, and was about to open them in her fury.

"Rose!!" Rose turned to the Doctor, who's eyes were widely open."We're in flight!! Whats the... heavens going on?!" The Doctor asked in panic, glad he hadn't used the word hell... Rose pulled a face in confusion, at his choice of words, but finally answered.

"I need to see someone, can you take me home?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded his hearts still beating at the fact he could have lost her. _No, she can't go now._

"Yeah, but be careful, if you had opened that door, you could have been sucked out and you would've..." He trailed off unable to say it. "Just be careful okay?" Rose nodded.

They finally landed, and the Doctor opened the door to see the man Rose was angry at.

"Someone wants to talk to you." The doctor simply said before the TARDIS doors swung open.

"You upset my mum! No-one upsets my mum!" Rose said angrily at Elton who's eyes resembled saucers. The Doctor smirked slightly, everyday he found something else to love Rose Tyler for. This time it happened to be her shamelessness, to stick up for herself, or someone she cared about, and then imedietly turn sympatheic when the person who had made her mad was in pain. In this case that person was Elton, but too soon that person who was in incurable pain, would be The doctor.

--

Hope you liked it. Review, pretty please with David Tennant on top! lol


	3. Whats really approaching?

Okily Dokily Chapter three! Please read and review! :D

* * *

**Rose's thoughts**

_Doctor's thoughts_

Does the devil lie?

"Aww, I'm so glad Elton and Ursula worked out." Rose smiled following the Doctor as he practically skipped around the console. "It just shows, you never really lose the one you love. Don't ya think?" The Doctor closed his eyes briefly and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Yeah." He replied quietly, before forcing his cheeky smile on his face, as he saw they were heading to the right place.

"Whats that smile for mister?" She asked, wearing a grin of her own. "Where are we going?"

"All in good time Miss Tyler." He retorted. Rose giggled, before her face turned serious.

"Seeing as we have time..." She began. "How about you tell me whats been wrong with you the past couple of days?" The Doctor sighed, and avoided her eyes.

"Rose...its really nothing, I'm fine." He said in his most convincing tone, and even added in a smile for emphasis. Rose groaned.

"Eurgh! Doctor! Don't lie to me, I've known you for too long now to know when your ly-" Thud. Rose was seemingly cut off by the TARDIS landing, and her falling rather un-gracfully to the floor. Before she could react she felt herself being hauled up to her feet. When she looked she saw the Doctor was already heading to the door.

"Thanks girl." He whispered to the TARDIS patting one of her pillars. Rose chuckled as she saw the doors had been blocked by a wall."Oh."The Doctor said simply.

"Okay, it okay. We landed. Rose loved where we were. She has seemed to forget the conversation I keep putting off. I saved her from a graphite scribble monster. Its all good...well except for the fact I'm trapped in a childrens drawing. But apart from that...everythings hunkydory! How about you?" _Okay I've gone mad! I'm talking to a cat! And I don't even like cats! Eurghhh. I can hear whats going on outside this piece of fetching yellow paper, so thats interesting. Oooh thats Rose. Yup just as I expected, she yelling at the child. Okay its time for me to do something. So the pod needs heat...whats hot in the olympics, except for the female swimmers of course. Aha! The torch! Oh god I'm thick! Why didn't I think of that five seconds ago? Okay so somehow I have to tell Rose to heat the pod with the torch...hmm. I was never good at drawing, but I'll give it a shot._

Rose frantically looks at the paper, to see the picture of the olympic torch.

"But it needs more than heat Doctor!" _AHH come on Rose work it out!_

"...a beacon of hope and love." Rose eyes windened in realisation and she bolts out of the house. Once the pod hits the heat, all of the captured are realised into the location they were lost...except the Doctor. _Okay, so I'm not sure why I'm standing in the olympic stadium, but might as well run with it. _

"Cake?" A sweet voice calls out. The doctor smiles and turns around, taking the cake.

"Mmm Edible ball bearings! Genius!." _Rose laughs and I engulf her, knowing it may be one if the last times I get to. Her next words scold me to my soul._

"They keep trying to split us up, but they never ever will." The Doctor's hearts ache once again at her oblivious, and naive words.

"Never say never ever." Is all the Doctor manages to say through his pain. Rose looked upto him, but he still avoided it.

"Nah, we'll always be alright me and you."She smiles, truly believing it. "Don't you think Doctor?" The Doctor tries his best to ignore his hearts shattering, and instead looks to the sky, he gulped knowing it was approaching..fast. The death of Rose Tyler would too soon arrive.

"A storms aproaching." The Doctor states simply, and quietly, knowing that would be the closest thing he would say to what was really approaching.

Hope you liked :) Please please review! :D xx


End file.
